We Were in Love
by Kim Army
Summary: Hanya cerita karena tidak tahan dengan momen Namjin akhir-akhir ini/gak bisa bikin summary/pokoknya NamJin/Baca aja...


**We Were In Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:NamJin:.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : BTS members**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Note : Ini menceritakan saat Jin oppa mau berangkat ke Indo tapi aku gak tahu apakah keberangkatannya itu setelah acara MMA selesai atau besoknya. Tapi aku mutusin buat ngambil setting nya malam, pas udah acara MMA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:NamJin:.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS's Dorm**

Di dalam sebuah dorm dari boyband yang sedang mencapai kesuksesannya, BTS. Terlihat beberapa member sedang bersantai di ruang tengah setelah mereka melakukan tugasnya sebagai penyanyi di acara Melon Music Award tadi. Begitu pula dengan sang leader, Rap Monster atau Kim Nam Joon. Pria itu dengan santainya duduk disalah satu sofa dengan ponsel yang ada digenggamannya, tidak mempedulikan maknae line yang sibuk menonton. Pria itu, meski wajahnya masih terlihat lelah, tapi kebahagiaan atas prestasi yang dia dan anggotanya dapat tetap belum hilang. Mereka, BTS, memenangkan daesang, untuk kategori album. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka karena dari awal mereka semua tidak pernah memperikakan bahwa BTS lah yang akan memenangkan penghargaan Album of the year ini. Nam Joon menahan tawanya saat gambar screenshoot yang sudah tersebar di internet, foto mereka yang terkejut dengan mata membulat saat nama BTS yang diumumkan menjadi pemenang. Kemudian, pria itu kembali berselancar melihat artikel-artikel tentang mereka. Dan matanya melihat salah satu artikel yang menarik perhatiannya, setelah dibuka artikel itu, senyum lebar terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Mereka benar-benar menyukainya.." gumaman pelan yang tidak didengar oleh maknae line yang masih fokus pada tontonan mereka.

Artikel yang sebenarnya membuat hati pria itu menjadi lebih berbunga-bunga. Dimana artikel itu menceritakan momen-momen antara dirinya dan member paling tua di BTS, siapalagi kalau bukan Kim Seok Jin. Memang, Nam Joon akui, dalam masa promosi album mereka kali ini, banyak sekali momen antara dirinya dan Seok Jin. Apa boleh buat, Nam Joon memang sedang ingin-inginnya berdekatan dengan Seok Jin. Matanya melihat beberapa poin yang ditulis dalam artikel itu.

Yang pertama adalah saat mereka menghadiri acara penghargaan AAA, saat mereka akan menuju ke tempat duduk mereka, entah kenapa Seok Jin bisa salah jalan. Dia tidak memperhatikan didepannya, saat itu Nam Joon mencoba untuk membuat ARMY berhenti berteriak karena tidak ingin mengganggu acara yang tengah berlangsung. Langkahnya hanya mengikuti langkah Seok Jin didepannya, tapi dia kaget saat sang pria kesayangannya itu tiba-tiba berbalik membuat mereka bertabrakkan. Tangan Nam Joon reflek memegang tangan Seok Jin dan menuntun hyung nya itu saat mengetahui bahwa mereka salah jalan. Setelah mereka duduk ditempat mereka, adik-adik nya langsung menggoda Seok Jin.

" _Makanya hyung jangan tebar pesona mulu_." –Jeon Jungkook

" _Iya, flying kiss mulu jadi salah jalan kan?_ " –Park Jimin

Dan jawaban Seok Jin membuat Nam Joon mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi pria itu.

" _Bukan salahku. Aku hanya mengikuti Taehyung-ie_ " Dan hanya cengiran khas dari Taehyung lah yang menjadi jawaban atas rajukan Seok Jin.

Yang kedua, adalah saat mereka menghadiri acara MMA, saat mereka berhasil mendapatkan penghargaan Album of the year. Saat itu, sebagai seorang leader dia tentu harus memberikan sepatah dua patah kata diatas panggung. Meskipun otaknya saat itu sempat blank, dan dia benar-benar tidak menyiapkan kalimat apapun untuk ini, tapi dia tetap menyampaikan perasaan terima kasihnya terhadap Army, fan yang selalu berada disamping BTS dan mendukung mereka sampai mereka bisa berada diposisi ini. Yang ditulis dalam artikel ini adalah, saat Nam Joon dengan reflek meraih Seok Jin untuk mendekat sehingga berdiri berdampingan dengannya. Sebenarnya, Nam Joon melakukan itu karena pria itu ingin Seok Jin berada disisinya, ini adalah salah satu momen terbaik dalam karirnya, karir mereka, jadi Nam Joon ingin Seok Jin ada disampingnya.

Hanya dua poin yang Nam Joon baca, karena saat ini dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya untuk melihat kesayangannya.

"Yah, jangan terlalu larut. Segera tidur." Ujar Nam Joon pada maknae line sebelum masuk kedalam kamar Seok Jin – Yoon Gi. Didalam, dia melihat hyung kedua di BTS, Min Yoon Gi sedang bertelungkup dengan laptop dihadapannya, entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Kemudian matanya langsung menangkap Seok Jin yang sedang sibuk dengan tas hitamnya, juga ada koper dibawah kasurnya. Menyadari itu Nam Joon menghela napas dan berjalan menghampiri Seok Jin yang sedang membelakanginya. Nam Joon langsung memeluk Seok Jin, membuat pekikan kecil dari Seok Jin karena terkejut.

"Joon-ie? Ada apa?"

"Sudah mau pergi?"

"Sekitar satu jam-an lagi, aku masih harus menyiapkan barang-barangku.." jawab Seok Jin, memegang tangan Nam Joon dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

Cup

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu.." ucapnya setelah mengecup pipi kanan Seok Jin.

"Aigoo~ aku tidak tahan lagi.." ini suara Min Yoon Gi. Pria itu segera menutup laptopnya, langsung berjalan keluar dan menutup kamar. Merasa jengah dengan leadernya yang tidak bisa jauh dari hyung satu-satunya di BTS.

"Jungkook-ah, aku tidur dikamarmu!"

"Andwee~~ Min Yoon Gi kesayangan Ji Min akan tidur denganku. Jungkook, kau tidur dengan Taetae saja.."

"Siaaaap! Kajja Taetae hyung.."

Jin tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan oleh adik-adiknya. Mereka memang menggemaskan, tidak terkecuali dengan Yoon Gi.

"Jinseok~~ haruskah kau pergi?"

Seok Jin membawa Nam Joon untuk duduk dikasur Yoon Gi, karena kasur miliknya masih berantakan. Tangannya memegang jemari Nam Joon.

"Kau ini. Ini pekerjaan."

"Tapi, kenapa hanya kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak ada yang ikut? Jungkook misalnya, dia bisa melindungimu, dia kuat. Atau aku, aku pasti bisa melindungi mu disana~"

"Ya, aku kesana bukan untuk berperang. Kau ini ada-ada saja." ujarnya diselingi dengan kekehan geli. "Lagipula, aku juga bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, Joon.." lanjutnya

"Jinseok-ie.. kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.. acara itu sedikit berbahaya, kau tidak lihat Jackson setelah dia pulang dari acara itu?"

Seok Jin menghela napas. Kemudian menggenggam jemari Nam Joon lebih erat lagi.

"Nam Joon-ie.. ini pekerjaan. Kau sendiri tahu kan kalau kita harus profesional? Lagipula, aku kesana dengan manajer, tidak benar-benar sendirian."

Nam Joon terdiam. Bukan itu masalah sebenarnya. Tapi,

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu…"

Seok Jin tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Nam Joon.

"Hanya sebentar. Tidak sampai seminggu.."

"Tetap saja-"

Cup~

Kecupan kilat di bibir Nam Joon membuat kalimat dari pria itu terhenti begitu saja.

"Kalau rindu, bisa telpon kan? Ada banyak cara di jaman ini untuk berhubungan jarak jauh.."

Nam Joon kembali menghela napas. Kemudian menarik Seok Jin dalam pelukannya.

"Janji harus jaga diri disana. Disana tidak ada member yang lain, kalau ada yang tidak berbuat baik padamu segera hubungi aku. Aku tidak mau kejadian Jungkook terulang." Ujar Nam Joon. Kejadian yang menimpa sang adik bungsu memang membuat Nam Joon lebih ingin melindungi semua anggota nya dari orang-orang yang tidak mampu menghargai orang lain.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun. Percaya padaku." Ujar Seok Jin, tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap punggung pria dipelukannya.

"Langsung pulang setelah selesai."

Kalimat itu membuat Seok Jin melepas pelukannya dan menepuk pelan lengan Nam Joon.

"Ck. Memang kau pikir aku akan kemana? Kabur?"

"Hehehehe~~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:NamJin:.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nam Joon menatap ponselnya, kini dia sedang tiduran di kasur Seok Jin. Seok Jin sudah berangkat sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, tapi Nam Joon sudah merindukan pria itu.

"Kenapa dia belum menghubungiku?"

"Ya Tuhan, Kim Nam Joon! Jin hyung baru pergi dan kau sudah begini.. Astagaa~~"

Itu omelan Yoon Gi yang memang sedang mengambil sesuatu kekamarnya. Saat masuk dia sudah disuguhi seorang pria dengan wajah menyedihkan sambil terus-terusan menatap ponselnya. Setelah mengambil barang yang dibutuhkan, Yoon Gi langsung keluar kamar.

Jadi malam itu, berakhir dengan….

Kim Nam Joon yang tidur dikasur Seok Jin. Sedikit mengurangi rasa rindu katanya.

Min Yoon Gi yang sudah berada dalam pelukan Park Ji Min dikamar Jungkook-Namjoon.

"Astaga, Park Ji Min, lepaskan. Sesak tahuk!"

Jeon Jungkook yang tidur bersama Kim Taehyung, dengan Taehyung bersandar pada dada bidang sang bungsu, dengan Jungkook yang mengusap rambut Taehyung.

Dan, Jung Hoseok yang menatap iritasi pasangan maknae didepannya.

"Cukup sudah! Setelah ini aku harus mencari pasangan juga!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:NamJin:.**

 **.**

 **.**

Balik lagi dengan cerita NamJin… Ya ampuuuun, banyak banget momen Namjin dia dua acara itu. bener-bener bikin meleleh…. Paling suka sama momen jin oppa yang salah jalan.. aigooo~~ mereka menggemaskan gak sih?

Daaaan,,, selamaaat untuk BTS dapet penghargaan daesang, Album of the year! Mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya! Selamat BTS sama ARMY! Semoga di MAMA juga mereka dapet penghargaan daesang….

Last, kasih review nya yaaaa?

Untuk ff Remember Me, terima kasih yang udah review… dan IJLU series bentar lagi akan dipublish. Semoga gak ada yg lupa sama ff itu… hehe…


End file.
